A Missed Boat, A New Chance
by digisammiegirl
Summary: Usopp misses the boat as it leaves Water 7. What does he do now? A What If story. Takes place post Water 7 through 2Y time skip. Rated T for language. AN for Prologue in profile.
1. Prologue

Prologue: A Missed Chance

He couldn't hear the cannons as they screamed over his head. He couldn't hear their loud splash as they hit the ocean in front of him. He couldn't hear the gulls as they barked their cries, nor could he hear the waves as they crashed upon the rocky cliff he was seated on.

All he could hear was his captain screaming his name. His namaka screaming it shortly after. In his mind's eye, he could vividly remember a hand coming towards him, intending to pull him towards the boat already out at sea, fleeing from the marines and their cannon fire. And he had reached out. Oh, how he had reached out towards that hand, elation coursing through him that his captain still wanted him. After everything he had done, they wanted him back. Just a few more inches, a firm grasp, and he could begin repairing the mental damage he had done to himself and his nakama.

And then the marines got a lucky shot in. It had not hurt the boat christened The Thousand Sunny Go. No, it had done worse. Striking the water next to the boat had knocked the Sunny off course, causing the hand coming towards him to swerve at the last second.

He remembers the brief feel of finger tips as two hands, one his own and the other made of rubber, strained to grasp onto each other.

And then there was nothing.

The Thousand Sunny Go, a silhouette against a red sunset, and the cries of the crew on board will forever be seared into his memory.

* * *

AN in profile. Leave a review!


	2. Chapter 1: Pick Up and Rebuild

AN: This took me nearly all day to write up, but I think it was worth it. It was a lot of fun to write. Please leave a review when you finish reading!

Chapter 1: Pick Up and Rebuild

It was cold and dark, the sun having already set for the day, on the cliffs of Water 7, yet Iceburg endured it in silence, contentedly petting Tyrannosaurus in his pocket. Paulie, not so much.

"Ah…ahhh…" Paulie tried to hold his nose, not wanting to break the silence over the cliffs with such an improper noise. A few seconds of holding it, he sighed softly, relieved the sneeze that had been trying to make its way through him went away.

"Ah-chooo!" Alas, it was to no avail. Mortified, Paulie held his nose as though to make sure another sneeze did not get by. Hesitantly, he looked towards his boss, yet the only difference he could see on Iceburg was a raised eyebrow. Now disgusted that the man did not even jump at the sudden sound, Paulie turned his attention back to what the two of them were originally focused on. Or, to be more accurate, the person they were focused on.

The Straw Hats had been a lively and interesting bunch with balls of steel that Paulie could appreciate considering what they had done for Cutty. Even if that girl should have worn something less revealing during the intense battles at Enies Lobby. Successfully recovering their nakama from the World Government and toppling the best of the best Cipher Pol had to offer while doing so, the Straw Hats had left the same way they seemed to live and breathe: with a bang.

If only the results of their departure had been as lively.

In front of the two Galley-La workers sat a lone Straw Hat, desolately staring into the dark abyss of the ocean as though the Thousand Sunny Go would suddenly appear to retrieve him. Iceburg, Paulie and several of the Galley-La and Franky Family had born witness to the boy's tearful apology, over what remained a mystery to most, and the Straw Hat captain's attempt to retrieve him. The attempt had failed when a cannon ball got a lucky shot in and effectively parted captain and sniper. Said sniper had not moved from his spot on the cliff's edge since and neither Iceburg nor Paulie had moved from their own vigils, intending to keep an eye on the lost Straw Hat if only to make sure there was not a body needing to be picked up come morning. The rest of the Galley-La and Franky Family had returned to their homes and docks respectively hours ago.

Shrugging his shoulders and heaving a sigh, Iceburg finally moved to get circulation back into his body. "Enough is enough now, I think," he muttered as he started making his way towards the still figure on the cliff. Coming up behind him, he squatted down next to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come now. It is too dark out to see much of anything out there, let alone a ship."

There was no response.

Frowning, Iceburg tried again. "Why don't you come back to Galley-La Headquarters. A hot meal and some decent sleep will make things seem better in the morning."

Again, no response.

Fine then. Iceburg supposed he would have to treat this like a Franky problem: with force. Preparing to yell, Iceburg stopped short as he was beaten to the punch quite literally.

Having watched his boss attempt to snap the kid out of whatever mood he was in and not getting anywhere pissed Paulie off, so he decided to do something about it. A good konk on the head always set kids straight.

"For fuck's sake, kid! Snap out of it!" That seemed to do the trick. Having been forced forward suddenly, his long nose meeting the ground, causing it to scrunch like an accordion, and his head obviously hurting from the blow to the top of his skull, the kid finally looked at his surroundings.

"Ow! Damn it! What the hell was that for," the kid demanded as he rounded on Paulie.

"Well, you weren't answering the boss' calls. He just offered you food and a place to sleep. It's cold, and dark, and after today I need booze, damn it. Now come on. Get up off your ass and lets go," Paulie insisted as he hauled the stupid ass kid from the ground.

"Now, now, Paulie," Iceburg admonished in a droll tone. Standing back up, he dusted his knees and continued, "That's no way to treat someone that just went through a trauma."

This got Paulie angry. "Trauma, my ass. The kid is supposed to be a pirate, right? Then he should act like one. Yes, he got left behind, but so what? Kid has other things to worry about now, like getting back to HQ, eating, and going to bed," Paulie said, directing the last part towards the kid still firmly grasped in his arms. This definitely got a reaction as the kid's face turned sour and he jerked his arm out of Paulie's hand. Good. Anger is good. Better than total despondency.

"Who are you calling a kid," the pirate demanded.

Smirking, Paulie fully rounded on him. "You, kid," he emphasized by poking the kid in the chest. "And what are ya going to do about it, huh?" Paulie's smirk grew as the kid seethed.

"Why, I'll…I 'otta…I'll….I'll…" What could he do? He could not do a thing, that is what. How could he defend himself against the irate shipwright when he could not even apologize to those he called nakama? Slowly, the sheer heat of his anger bled away to be replaced with pure shame. He could feel his ears burning red.

Well, so much for anger. "Well, whatever. If you don't want me calling you kid all the time, what's your name? I'm sure your nakama told me at one point, but I've forgotten."

"It's Usopp. My name is Usopp."

"Well then, Usopp," Iceburg said before his colleague could try and rile the boy further, "Let's head in, shall we?"

Slowly Usopp looked up to face Iceburg. "Head in where?"

Raising his eyebrows, Iceburg feigned surprised. "Oh? Did you not hear Paulie? Since it is dark out, I want you to come back to Galley-La Headquarters for food and rest. We can help you figure out what to do in the morning once you have regained your energy."

Usopp could not help but look surprised. "What? Really? Seriously?"

"What the hell," Paulie exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air, completely fed up with the situation. "That's what I just told ya, kid. Jeez, what did we do? Trade one doofus in for another? I swear…" Paulie muttered as he started stomping away from the cliff.

Usopp nearly snorted in anger as he quickly caught up with the blond shipwright. "I told you, my name is Usopp. Say it with me. U. So. Pp."

"And why should I remember that when it's easier to call you kid, kid?"

"Because that isn't my name, you stupid gambler!"

"Hey! I acknowledge that I have a problem, but I'm not stupid about it!"

"That is debatable!"

Behind them, Iceburg shrugged and pet his pocket to make sure Tyrannosaurus, who had hid at the start of the yelling, was still there. Giving a light smile when the mouse poked its head out, he slowly made his way to follow the bickering duo.

* * *

The next morning, Usopp laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. He did not remember much after making it back to the town proper and even less once they reached Galley-La HQ. What he did know was that he was exhausted and had little energy to get up and face the day, but who would blame him? He had lost everything the previous night. His nakama, his dreams, his captain. More importantly, he had lost his family. The thought of family had been a foreign one after his mother had died and had only just been rekindled through his relations with his nakama, only for that flame to be snuffed out. After everything he had done, why would they want him back? He had gone against and even fought their captain, completely abandoned them when he knew they were hurting just as much as he was, and still would not man up and apologize as he should have from the beginning. No. They did not need a lying coward as nakama. He was no Straw Hat.

Before the tears could fully form in his eyes, he was brought out of his musings by sudden banging at the door to the room he was in. Oh ya. Galley-La HQ is Iceburg's mansion. Taking a look around, Usopp marveled at the fact that Iceburg's home was actually big enough to house random guests like himself while still acting as headquarters for such a big company as the Galley-La.

"Usopp!"

"Usopp!"

"It's time to get up!"

"Time to get up!"

That's right. There are people at the door. "Ah! Wait, wait, wait! Be right there," he exclaimed as he got up and started searching for his pants and shoes. Why were there girls at the door? Usopp tied his last shoe and grabbed his bag from the side of the bed. Heading for the door, he tried to place where he had heard those voices before. They were so familiar. Opening the door, he was greeted by the sight of two girls wearing bright clothes and distinctive geometric hair styles. "Kiwi? Mozu?"

"Usopp!" the girls exclaimed together as they both glomped Usopp, sending him back into the room a ways.

"Are you alright," Mozu asked.

"We were so worried."

"We saw what happened and…"

"Everyone is just glad that you are not hurt."

"Now come on!"

"We have something to show you," the girls claimed together, each taking an arm and dragging Usopp out the door.

Usopp's head was in a tailspin. Like a hurricane, the Square Sisters dragged Usopp down a few flights of stair and to what he thought might be Iceburg's office considering the man himself was seated behind a desk and nearly hidden from view by stacks of papers.

"Hey, Iceburg! We're taking Usopp out for breakfast at the place," Kiwi stated.

"Ya! Is that alright?"

Iceburg slowly finished the piece of paper he was working on, keeping the sisters on the edge of their seat before deciding to answer. "That is fine. If anyone asks, you can say he is your brother or cousin. Please bring him back by lunch. I have a proposition for him."

"Okey! Thanks, Iceburg!" the sisters said together and continued their dragging of Usopp. A trail of papers followed in their wake at their speedy exit from Iceburg's office.

Idly, Iceburg thought he could hear Paulie yelling at someone to stop running and to let a poor kid breathe every once in a while.

* * *

Finally in possession of his own limbs and master of his own movement, Usopp followed the Square Sisters down a cobbled street. "Good grief! What was that all about, huh? I thought my arms would fall off." The girls just laughed. "So, what is it that you want to show me so badly? I think you mentioned something about breakfast. Oh! Pancakes?"

"Nope!" Kiwi chirped.

"Something even better," Mozu said with a bright smile.

Usopp sighed mockingly. "Tut. Tut. Tut. There is nothing better than pancakes. Why, back in my village, they called me the Pancake Prince because I would eat a stack of pancakes a foot tall each morning, and I never missed a day. Even when I ran out of syrup, I would eat them dry! That is the power of the pancake!"

"Seriously," asked Kiwi while she laughed.

"No one can eat a dry pancake," Mozu stated with a smirk.

On a roll, Usopp continued, "Oh, but I did. On days where I had no delicious syrup to douse them, I would still eat. It would take me longer, true, and I needed double the amount of milk, but I would do it. Even when the pancake got stuck in my throat and I couldn't swallow, I would eat on! It was my dedication to the pancake that my village named me Prince!" Taking a heroic pose, Usopp grinned when Kiwi doubled over laughing.

"Ya, ya, Mr. Pancake Prince. We're here now, so you can stop killing my sister," Mozu said with a wry grin of her own.

Still smiling, Usopp turned towards where Mozu was indicating to find several Franky Family members moving rubble from a store front that had gotten damaged. Trying to remember where he was, Usopp took a look around. "Wait a minute. Wasn't this the bar that CP9 guy used as a front? What are you guys doing to it?"

Since her sister was still giggling, Mozu continued, "Yup. This was Bluno's Bar, the most popular bar this side of Water 7. Say what you will of Bluno, CP9 assassin or not, the guy knew how to run a great bar. Well, now that he is no longer here, Kiwi and I are going to run it."

Usopp was astounded. "Wow. Really? What made you decide that?" He instantly regretted asking when Kiwi stopped laughing.

Standing up from her bent position, Kiwi explained, "When Franky left, the Franky Family lost a leader. None of us know what to do with our selves now. With Bluno gone and the bar now unattended, there is an opportunity to start picking ourselves up."

"We wanted to show you this," Mozu explained, "because this is us moving forward. We lost our leader, our direction and motivation, but we are rebuilding." Mozu turned towards Usopp. "And, we were hoping, Kiwi and the rest of the Family, that you would join us when you can."

Shocked, Usopp could only stare. Yes, these very people had been the ones to beat him to within an inch of his life, but events at Enies Lobby had changed things. These people had watched the pirates' backs when confronting the World Government and had even taken part themselves in order to buy the Straw Hats time. Now they offered him a place with them. The Franky Family members that were still moving rubble from the collapsed bar stopped to watch and listen, large smiles on their faces at Usopp's stupor.

Kiwi, seeming to understand how overwhelmed Usopp was, took Usopp by the hand and sat him down on a large upturned stone. "I know it is sudden and that the worst happened just last night, but we want you to know that we are here when you are ready. Besides," she said with a smile and a tilt of her head, "we know what Iceburg wants you for later this afternoon. You're going to be busy if you accept his proposal, which is why we want to offer you this now. Just think about it, okay?"

Looking around at the honest faces and wide smiles, the only answer Usopp could come up with was to hide his watering eyes in his hands. "Thank you. So long as I don't have to wear the outfit, I'll think about it." Usopp smiled when there was faint laughter from the surrounding Franky Family.

The tender moment was broken by Zambai as he came walking down the street, a bag over his shoulder. "Oi, oi, oi! You bastards! Who told you all to stop working? Ah, whatever. Breakfast is served! Everyone come get a box. That means you too, Usopp-bro!"

With only a medium amount of chaos, the Franky Family and Usopp gathered their breakfast boxes and found a place to sit and dig in. Looking around, Usopp noticed that not all the boxes were the same. Some had eggs, others had rice, while a few had fish. Opening his own box, Usopp did not know if he should laugh or cry. Instead, he decided to eat and if he saw Mozu and Kiwi sharing giggles with each other, all the better.

His box was pancakes.

* * *

Deciding he wanted to be on his own for a while, Usopp assured the Square Sisters that he could find his way back to Galley-La HQ on his own. No he was not going to go cause any trouble, yes he would look out for marines, and how old did they think he was needing someone to hold his hand while he crossed the street? Not wanting to know the answer, Usopp quickly left after thanking Zambai and the other Family members for breakfast.

Finally alone, Usopp allowed his thoughts to drift. What would he do now? Go after the Sunny Go and hope he could catch up to them? Did he even have the right to do so? Sure, his captain had tried to reach him, but did that mean everyone else wanted him back too? They had Franky now. A real shipwright to keep the ship together. So they did not need someone around to fix anything. Franky was also a master in weaponry, knowing the cannon systems intimately since he either made them or had installed them into himself, so they did not need a sniper either. They did not need him.

Turning a corner, Usopp could see Iceburg's mansion. Speeding up and trying to clear the cobwebs and negative thinking from his head, he headed back to HQ. Inside, he nearly ran into Paulie again, almost burning his face on the blond shipwright's cigar.

"Easy there, kid. Didn't burn ya, did I? Good timing, Iceburg has been wondering when you would get back. Do you know the way to the main office? Com'on. I'll show ya," Paulie said as he headed down a hall from the main foyer.

While grateful for the assist, he could not help but be peeved. Puffing his cheeks, he said, "My name is not kid. It is Usopp!"

Paulie grinned and looked back at the irate pirate slightly. "Whatever you say, kid."

Usopp's eyes lit in fury. "I said…"

"Now, now. You two can bicker as much as you like after Usopp has heard my proposal," Iceburg interrupted from the office door. Leaning in the doorway, he continued. "Both of you come in. Paulie, if you would shut the door please," Iceburg ordered as he headed back behind his desk, now only slightly less cluttered than it had been that morning. "Take a seat, Usopp," he said as he indicated a sofa directly in front of the desk.

Iceburg shuffled some papers around on his desk before gathering a small stack and spreading them out so that Usopp could see them. Usopp's jaw dropped at the sight of the Straw Hat wanted posters. Looks like his captain had gotten an increase. The poor doctor though. And the cook! He could just imagine how the member of the Monster Trio felt about having such a badly drawn wanted portrait. Hell, he could draw a better one.

Then Usopp spied the one with, "Sogeking? I actually have a bounty? When did these come out," he asked as he reached for his own bounty poster in shock. Thirty thousand belly? Not bad. It was the same amount his captain gained for his first bounty too.

"A while back," Iceburg answered. "I believe you had other things on your mind at the time, so it is no surprise that you did not know about them. Now, while it is not immediately obvious that it is you in the photo," and this was true since Usopp was wearing Sogeking's mask and cape, "there is enough information that the marines could easily have cause to take you in for questioning. Spandam has been sending more marines into the city for some reason recently. While they may not be specifically looking for you, it is still dangerous for you to be in the city. Yes, the Square Sisters took you to Bluno's old bar, but you had protection of the Franky Family, even while you were on your own coming back here," Iceburg explained as he pointed out a window.

Looking out, Usopp was shocked to see a few members of the Franky Family casually talking to each other within easy view of the street Usopp had taken to get to HQ. The thought that the Family was actually trying to protect him brought a soft smile to his face.

"Knowing this," Iceburg continued, regaining Usopp's attention, "what are your thoughts on your next move?"

Usopp took a steadying breathe. "I had thought about it a bit. It wouldn't be easy, but I could try and catch up with them, but I don't think that is an option for me."

"Hmm," Iceburg agreed. "There is also the fact that there is no boat available that you would be able to use on your own to try and catch them."

Usopp gave a self depreciative smirk, "There's that too. Without a boat, I'm stuck."

"And have you thought of what you would do here while stuck?"

The smirk returned to a soft smile. "The Franky Family offered me a place with them. I don't know why, but it was nice of them, and I think I might take them up on it."

It was Iceburg's turn to smirk. "Then let me counter their proposal. First, do you know why Cutty started the Franky Family?"

Puzzled, Usopp answered, "Because most of them failed the test to be shipwrights for the Galley-La Company, right?"

"That is partially correct," Iceburg confirmed. "Keeping that in mind, please consider my proposal. I would like to offer you an apprenticeship with the Galley-La Company."

Usopp shot to his feet. "Say what now?" Distantly, he could hear Paulie snickering at his shock.

Iceburg calmly nodded. "Remember that it was Kaku that assessed the Going Merry Go when you and the rest of your nakama first arrived to Water 7. There is a reason he was able to secure his position with the Galley-La in the first place. His report of the repairs done to the ship, which I have right here," he explained as he pulled out another piece of paper from a stack, "indicate, while an inelegant and amateurish attempt, a distinct understanding of the boat and its parts and an ingenuity that is actually quite uncommon amongst most shipwrights who usually do not deviate from the vessels original designs." Looking Usopp in the eye, Iceburg asked, "You were the impromptu shipwright for the Merry Go, yes? This is your work?"

"Y…yes. Yes it is," Usopp admitted as he sat back down.

"Then take a moment to think about it. While it is not the ideal setup for you, I am sure, it would not only hide you from the marines, it would give you a purpose and something to fall back on should your time at sea truly come to an end here."

Usopp remained silent. Was this what the Square Sisters had meant when they said he would be busy? Maybe this could be his way to rebuild himself, get his life back together. Maybe improve on it. Really though, it was an amazing offer. One that he would be fool to turn down in his current position.

Usopp is startled when a hand comes to rest on his shoulder. Looking up, he finds Paulie smirking down on him. Slowly, a smirk of his own to mirror the blond's starts to form and, turning back to look Iceburg in the eye, he asks, "When do we start?"

As the owner of the Galley-La Company settled back into his chair, crossing his legs at the knee and threading his fingers in front of his face, Iceburg's own smirk grows as an almost devious light crosses his eyes. In that instant, Usopp understands why Franky would call this man his brother.

Franky, you lucky son of a bitch.


	3. Chapter 2: Surprises and a Reality Check

AN: It took me a while to get this one fleshed out, but now the meat of the story starts from here. I hope everyone who reads it will enjoy.

To the few that reviewed, I thank you oh so much!

* * *

Chapter 2: Surprises and a Reality Check

The sound of running behind him had Usopp trying to casually duck into a nearby alley, the late evening light easily hiding him from view. He was not surprised to see marines scurry by him in a hurry. Waiting until they had passed, Usopp continued on his way, his head bowed so as to not bring much attention to himself. This was not the first time he had to hide from busy marines who seemed to be searching for something, though he never heard what they were looking for like he usually could when large groups of them used to chase him. That particular group wanting to backup Smoker in Alabasta came to mind.

Two weeks since missing the boat and Usopp had started to find a rhythm to his days. Iceburg's first order of business the day he had accepted his proposal of an apprenticeship was to get Usopp new clothes. With very little money in his pouch, he had objected at first until Paulie had konked him on the head, again, and assured him that the clothes were going to be on the Galley-La's tab and that he should not worry. Usopp could work off the cost of the clothes easily.

Gone were his favorite brown overalls, stashed safely in a large duffel in his room at the manor. Apparently the room he had woken up in was to be his while he was there. His apparel now consisted of close fitting jeans, so that he would not catch stray objects such as tools, screws, or jagged wood if he brushed too close to anything while in the dry dock working, and a few colorful shirts that hugged his body for the same reason. When not working, a dark jacket with a hood completed his outfit. Gone too was his usual bandana and goggles. While the goggles he insisted on keeping on him in his satchel, the bandana was carefully folded and stashed in the duffel as well. Kabuto, with its staff broken down, shared space with his goggles in the satchel.

Running his hand through his hair, Usopp absently played with a hair tie in his pocket that was only to be used during work. He had never liked letting this hair loose, but since his Sogeking poster showed his hair tied back and puffed out behind him, Iceburg had insisted on a new hair style and had put him at the Square Sisters' mercy.

Usopp had never been one to worry about his hair as he had not seen the point. With his curls it was near impossible to keep his hair tamed. Add in the dirt and debris that usually got caught in it, both as a kid in Syrup Village and as a pirate following his captain on their insane adventures, Usopp thought it enough just to get it clean.

The Square Sisters had not shared his sentiment.

Free of tangles, mats, and the occasional leafy green item he had missed in his last shower, his hair now flowed freely and was silky to the touch. The sisters had given him strict rules to follow if he was going to maintain the look, including not to get salty sea water in it. Feeling rebellious, Usopp had immediately dunked himself into the cannel outside of HQ. The result was a bunch of crackly curls that he struggled to mold into his usual ponytail. Going in to work that day, Paulie had nearly killed himself laughing, calling him a mini Lucci. His cheeks reddened as he could see the similarities, but not wanting to admit to them, Usopp tried to keep his hair salt water free to the smug joy of the Square Sisters.

It was all part of the ruse Iceburg wanted him to keep so as to avoid the marines that had not settled down yet. Groups of five to as large as ten marines could be seen at about any given time running down streets and allies. They even occupied the cannels, manning gondolas as they continued their search. For what, though, no one really knew. The more paranoid of the Franky Family thought they might be after Usopp, but after a few close calls that theory was put to rest. If they had been after him, then someone would have made a commotion already.

Hence the wardrobe and hair change was Usopp's exasperated conclusion as he continued running his hand through his hair. Actually, he could get used to this.

Usopp stopped stroking his hair as he picked up speed. He was going to be late and he did not want Zambai on his ass again. The evening rush at Blueno's Bar, the sisters and Franky Family having decided to keep the name, was about to start and he was to man the griddle. Using a passing gondola as a bridge and paying no mind to the startled owner, Usopp crossed over to the other side of the cannel and swiftly entered the bar.

"Usopp-bro! You're late! Hurry and get to your station! Orders are stacking up," Zambai hollered in greeting.

"Usopp!" Mozu waved in greeting before continuing to pour drinks for the guests.

"Hi, Usopp," Kiwi said as she wiped down a table before another group sat down. "How was your day?"

"Good grief," Usopp loudly complained as he hung up his coat on a rack under the bar and grabbed an apron. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear they were trying to kill me," he gripped as he started heating up the grill. "Iceburg still has me carrying crates around that I swear continue getting bigger and heavier. Though he and several others kept explaining what they were doing with the equipment as I carried things to them. Today, they were going over plans again and are in the process of finalizing the keel now that the wood is in. Other than that," Usopp trailed off as he sprinkled the griddle with water to test the heat, "nothing too special. Oh! Paulie did give me some designs to study. Now those were interesting." Indeed, while not exactly what Usopp had in mind when he imagined what an apprenticeship as a shipwright would be, what he had learned in the mere two weeks with the Galley-La had been useful. He had even started, with guidance from Iceburg and the other shipwrights, drafting designs of his own onto paper instead of cobbling bits and pieces together as he usually would.

"That's great, Usopp," Kiwi exclaimed. "I know it seems like you're not doing much at the moment, but wait until they start doing the ribbing. They'll have you working your butt off once that keel is done," she explained as she started on a load of dirty dishes.

Grinning as he mixed a batter of flower, water, milk, and eggs, Usopp answered, "I can't wait."

"Hey! First order of the night, Usopp-bro! Three stacks," Zambai hollered from the bar.

"Coming right up," Usopp hollered back as he ladled the mixed batter onto the hot griddle. Morning and afternoon was spent at Dock 1, learning from Iceburg, Paulie, and the other shipwrights. Evenings, however, Usopp worked at Bluno's Bar, serving up their popular late-night munchy meal into the wee hours of the night.

Everyone loved pancakes.

* * *

Usopp stretched and gave an appreciative groan when he felt something pop in his back as he walked back to Galley-La HQ, the street lanterns his only source of light since the sun had sunk below the horizon hours before. His shift had been fun as he mixed and flipped pancakes for the bar's patrons. He wondered if that is what it had been like working at the Baratie for the Straw Hat cook, only less rowdy.

Thoughts morosely towards the Straw Hats and where they might be now, Usopp entered HQ and headed for the kitchens, intent on a night cap before catching a few hours sleep. Seeing a light on and hearing harried voices already in the kitchen, Usopp hurried over to see what the matter was. What he found was something he was not prepared for.

A sofa had been dragged from the adjacent sitting room and pushed towards a side of the table area of the kitchen. That would not have been unusual if not for the person laying unconscious and being tended to by a very angry Paulie. At the breakfast bar sat three more people being served drinks by Iceburg. How they had come to be here Usopp had no idea and dreaded finding out. Hoping to not be noticed, he tried slowly backing up, but froze when a wolfish eye landed on him and turned from hostile to surprised.

"Ha! Looks like we weren't the only ones deemed dispensable," the man said.

"Jabra, don't," a blond woman tiredly chided her companion.

"Give him a break, Kalifa," another man with a long square nose sighed as he nursed his drink. "It is a surprise to actually see a Straw Hat still here, is all."

Jabra growled, "I don't need your nose to defend me, Kaku. After the beating their captain laid on Lucci," he emphasized with the point of a thumb and sharp nail towards the unconscious man on the couch, "I'm surprised that any of them are still in town alive."

What the hell was CP9 doing here? Usopp broke out into a cold sweat as he remembered exactly what had transpired two weeks ago and the near paralyzing terror he had felt brought on by the very people in the room.

Iceburg finished pouring a drink and carefully set it in front of the female CP9 agent. "More tonic, less gin. Your preference as I remember it, yes?"

Kalifa flushed in embarrassment. "Yes. Thank you, Iceburg."

"Ah. Well. Do not mention it." Wiping his hands on a towel, Iceburg grabbed another glass. "Usopp, come take a seat. I will fix you a drink as well, then catch you up on events."

Usopp's right eye started twitching. Him. Sit amongst members of CP9. While drinking. Was Iceburg insane? He slowly dipped his hand into his satchel, reaching for the head of Kabuto and, oh, silly him, he was nearly out of ammo. What the hell kind of pirate was he to not make sure he was stocked and prepared?

And it was true. He had gotten complacent in the last two weeks. Believing his sailing days over, he had fallen back onto old habits instilled in him from Syrup which was to work and survive. He had been living like a commoner and had gotten comfortable, even though he frequently hid from passing marines. His status as a pirate, however, was painfully slapped in his face with the emergence of the CP9 assassins. Idly, he pushed any adrenalin he could feel coursing through his body into fuel for his flight instincts, paying a pointed disinterest at the slight thrill he, maybe, felt.

Paulie seemed to sense where Usopp's thought were headed as he got up from tending to the passed out Lucci. "Don't even think about running, kid. These guys have info that you should really listen to before you make a choice. Sure, they are traitors," here he seethed towards the square-nosed assassin who shielded his eyes with his cap, "but that doesn't mean that they can't be useful. So sit your ass down, listen, and drink your grog."

Wrinkling his nose, Usopp sat a seat over from the CP9 group. He had tried grog. He much preferred the sake the first mate insisted on keeping in stock, and was mildly surprised when he took a sip from the glass Iceburg set in front of him. Sakura sake was a favorite of the archeologist's whenever there was a party.

"Is he not too young to be drinking, Iceburg?" Usopp looked up to see Kalifa frowning in his direction. "I didn't know you approved of underage drinking."

Usopp seethed. "Old enough to be a pirate, old enough to drink."

"Jahaha! He's got you there, you blond prude," Jabra laughed. "And enough balls to go with it!" Realizing that he had actually mouthed off to one of the assassins, Usopp went red and took a long gulp of his sake. Jabra just laughed at the pirate's embarrassment.

"Alright, that's enough, you bastards. Quit teasing out newest apprentice. That's my job," Paulie proclaimed with a smirk as he settled into the vacant seat between Usopp and the CP9.

"Oh," Kaku hummed with interest. "Was he the one who did the patch work on their ship?"

"That is correct," Iceburg answered as he set a beer in front of Paulie. "You were not present to witness it, but Usopp here was accidentally left behind thanks to interference from the marines. The Franky Family has already taken him in, but I though it prudent to offer him an apprenticeship. You were the one to make the damage report on the Merry Go, so you saw his skills, uneducated and inexperienced as they were. It would be a tragedy to not nurture that kind of talent."

"Hmm," Kaku acknowledged nonsensically, his attention now on Usopp. Seeming to peer into his very being, Usopp thought he did a good job avoiding the giraffe's eyes.

"Now that you three know why he is here, perhaps it would be best if you tell him why the lot of you are here now." No one answered. Kaku diverted his eyes away while his two companions seemed to be looking anywhere but at the pirate.

After a short wait that had Usopp breaking out in a fresh wave of sweat, Jabra suddenly downed the rest of his drink and slammed it onto the countertop with a heavy sigh. "Mask or no, there is no hiding that you were there, kiddo," he started. Usopp quietly seethed at being called kiddo and lightly kicked Paulie's shin when he started snickering, but otherwise kept quiet. "This nose knows, so there's no need to tell ya that part. Nah, what I guess this guy," Jabra explained with a point of a finger toward Iceburg, "wants ya to know is after you guys saved Nico Robin. To tell ya the truth, you Straw Hats did a number on us. We were all knocked out or exhausted and it didn't help matters when the tower started caving in on us. If it weren't for Blueno, we all would have been dead by falling debris. What a foolish way to die." He paused to down the new drink Iceburg set in front of him. "Then again, getting beat by a bunch of kids is a rather foolish defeat too. Anyway, Blueno was able to get us out of there with his Door-Door Fruit. After the beating your captain gave him, he was past his limit getting us out of there. By the time he finished with Lucci, the lot of us were conscious and were slowly picking ourselves up. There was a loud bang, and suddenly Blueno was on the floor. Fukuro and Nero soon follow." He took a gulp of the fresh drink in front of him. "Kumadori blocked the next shot which would have been for Kaku, but we had recovered enough of your sense to dodge and hide from the next volley. Kalifa tried to pickup one of the bullets, but couldn't."

Usopp stilled in his seat. The Paramecia user couldn't pick up the bullet? "Seastone?"

"Ya," Jabra confirmed as he stared into the rest of his drink as though it had answers to questions he sought.

Usopp slowly sipped on his sake. It didn't make sense. There were very few people that could make ammunition out of seastone, let alone mass produce it so that gunners could do actual volleys with them. Seastone bullets were too rare and valuable to be used repeatedly like that, unless, "Why the hell was the Navy shooting at you?"

"Oh ho," Kaku huffed in surprise. "I see there is some intellect in there. After watching you and Roronora Zoro working together, I must say it is surprising." Usopp again seethed, but covered it by taking another sip of his sake.

Jabra smirked before continuing, "I grabbed sleeping beauty over there," he indicated towards Lucci, "and the lot of us ran for it. Unfortunately, Kumadori went down covering for us. We've been on the run and hiding ever since."

"You mean the reason for the huge marine presence is because they have been looking for you guys," Usopp realized in shock.

Jabra shrugged. "That about sums it up. We would still be out there too, except we got too close to Dock 1 this evening, I guess. Sleeping beauty's bandages needed changing and long-neck here knew where to get more. We were basically caught by Iceburg and here we are now." The wolf-man went silent, his energy suddenly leaving him. Usopp swore if he had ears on his head, they would be drooping now.

"A few days ago," Kalifa continued, "I was pursuing a street market when I heard some marines talking. It would seem that our old boss, Spandam, had decided to have us killed to cover his mistakes concerning Nico Robin and you Straw Hats. I'm sure you've seen your new bounties, yes? Those were issued by Spandam on the grounds that you had killed us."

"What?" Usopp quickly rose to his feet in outraged shock. "That's absurd!"

"That is politics," Kaku calmly stated. Feeling his blood go cold, Usopp flopped back onto his seat. "Obviously you Straw Hats did not kill us. No, you all are just a means for Spandam to save face with the higher ups in Cipher Poll, including his father. By claiming that we are dead and that the Straw Hat pirates were the ones responsible, it saves specifically Spandam and Cipher Poll in general from looking foolish. Blaming events that would give the World Government bad press on pirates happens all the time."

Usopp drained the rest of his sake. "Scapegoats. And what about the rest of you now? Obviously you've been declared dead. That doesn't explain what you are doing here." Turning towards Iceburg, he raised an inquisitive eyebrow.

Finishing his own drink, Iceburg straightened his back. "Once a member of the Galley-La, always a member of the Galley-La."

"Even if the guy is a backstabbing traitor," Paulie injected with a bitter smile. Kaku and Kalifa flinched slightly.

He was angry. No, he was livid. Usopp could not understand why Iceburg would allow, let alone offer, sanctuary toward actual assassins. While he himself was a pirate, and boy did it feel good to think of himself as one again even if he didn't have much to back it up, he had not given Iceburg a reason to not help him. Actually, come to think of it, he hadn't given Iceburg a reason to help him either. He was suddenly reminded of a desert princess with blue hair and a lively queer that liked swans. The Straw Hats had no reason to help the princess, yet they did. There had been no reason for the Okama Kempo master to help them, yet he did. His anger quickly evaporated leaving him with the sickly feeling of self loathing. Oh, what his former captain would think of him.

Iceburg watched intently as several emotions subtly flickered over his apprentice's face. Anger turned into melancholy, into shock, into something bitter. Pouring Usopp another glass of sake he asks, "You do not seem as angry as I thought you would have been."

"Mmm," Usopp murmured quietly as he brought his glass towards him. "You guys," he addressed the CP9 members, "are, or were as the case may be, part of the intelligence department of the World Government, right?"

Raising an elegant eyebrow, Kalifa answered, "That is correct. Why?"

"Do you know what happened about four or so months ago in Alabasta?"

"Official reports indicate that civil war was sparked in Alabasta by the then Shichibukai, Crocodile, and his subordinates, Baroque Works. The civil war came to a head roughly five months ago, but was stopped by the then Captain, Smoker, who also ousted and stopped Crocodile. Smoker was promoted to Commodore for his feats. This information is open to the public. Again I ask, why?"

Taking another sip of his sake, Usopp asks, "And what do you know of the princess?"

Confused and slowly getting irritated, Kalifa answers, "She was reported missing until the very end of the war. Again, why?"

"Unofficially?"

"Without going into detail," Kalifa said sharply as she adjusted her glasses, "that is the basis of what was reported to Cipher Poll."

"Well, if you guys were still a part of them, I would suggest you get better intelligence personnel. Going into the Grand Line, we met a member of Crocodile's Baroque Works, Ms. Wednesday. Boy did she give us a hard time. We later learned that she was actually Princess Vivi."

"Wait, what?" The three CP9 members were surprised. "That wasn't in the report," Kalifa stated.

"Of course not. If Crocodile was a Shichibukai, a fact which I will freak out about later, then he was the one making the reports to the World Government, right? Of course he wouldn't tell you guys everything. Long story short, my captain liked Vivi, wanted her as our nakama actually, and volunteered us all to help her stop the civil war her country was in. We all had a hand in taking out the top Baroque Work members one by one and it was our captain that actually stopped Crocodile. Along the way, we actually befriended Baroque Work's Mr. 2, Bon Clay. If it weren't for him, we would not have escaped from the marines in the end. Two former enemies became a few of the precious friends we have made since the Straw Hats first set sail. I would be a hypocrite if I judged someone for doing the same thing."

The kitchen became silent, no one really knowing what to say as exhaustion took precedence over the majority of those still awake. Each slowly nursed their drinks, trying to carefully digest information and any possible meaning behind various facts.

It was Paulie that finally broke the somber silence. "Well, I don't know about you lot, but I need some shut eye. Your rooms are untouched, so you can use those if you like. As for the wolf," he trailed off, looking toward Iceburg for instructions.

"I have several empty rooms available if you like," Iceburg offered.

"He can have my room," Kaku interrupted as he got up from his seat. "Lucci might be stable, but that does not mean he should be left alone. Jabra can have my bed, I will keep an eye on Lucci in his."

"Are you sure that is a good idea," Kalifa asked her teammate. "You were the one on watch last, so I have more energy than you at the moment."

Kaku shook his head. "No, it is fine. You two need the rest. I will sleep in the morning," he states. Making sure there could be no room for argument, he headed towards the sleeping Lucci and gathered him up. With a solemn 'good night' he made his way out of the kitchen.

Jabra gave a heavy sigh as he stood and stretched his arms. At the sound of a heavy pop, Jabra groaned. "Well, I guess the fucking giraffe has a point. Hey, Kalifa, mind showing me where I'm sleeping?"

Giving her teammate a tired smile, she too stands. Before actually joining him, however, she turns towards Iceburg and bows. "Thank you very much, Iceburg. I do not know how we will be able to repay you for your continued kindness."

"Maa," Iceburg hums as he pets Tyrannosaurus, "do not worry about it. What is done, is done. Let us move forward. We can figure out what forward is exactly when we have rested. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Good night." With a smile and another bow, Kalifa takes her teammate's elbow and guides him out the kitchen door.

"And then there were three," Paulie mutters before he took a final drink of his beer. "You sure you're alright with this, kid?"

"Me?" Usopp asked. "I should be the one to ask you guys that. You and Iceburg were the ones that had to work with him for so long only to find that it was a ruse."

"Heh. Am I ok with it? Of course not! Those damn bastards betrayed us. But it's like the boss said. They are still one of us."

"And," Usopp hesitantly started to ask, "if they apologized, would you forgive them?"

Studying his beer bottle, Paulie answered, "Probably not for a while. Wounds like that do not heal easily, but they do heal. Especially when both parties attempt to mend the bridges together."

"I see. I think I'm gunna head to bed now."

"Mm. G'night, kid."

"Sleep well, Usopp."

"Ha. Right. See you both in the morning."

It probably would be a long time for the Straw Hats to trust him again if he were to ever join up with them again. The thought made him tired.


	4. Chapter 3: Invasion of Privacy

Chapter 3: Invasion of Privacy

Usopp did not get enough sleep that night. Thoughts of traitors, redemption, and trust kept flowing through his head, not allowing his brain to shut down. As he tossed and turned, he wondered what his next move should be. He could not stay relaxed as he had been the last two weeks. The reemergence of the remaining CP9 had been like a cold slap in the face, reminding him that he was indeed a pirate and not a civilian.

Of course, looking at him now it would be hard to tell as he mopped down the concrete floor in Dock 1. Dressed in his usual work clothes with his hair tied in a tail, he concentrated on his task if only so that he did not fall asleep on his feet. A cup of coffee sounded good right about now.

Eyes at half mast fully opened at the sound of a bell, signaling that breakfast was ready. Wiping a bit of drool from his mouth and grabbing his jacket, Usopp set aside his mop and followed the rest of the dock's morning crew to the small mess hall. As the low guy on the totem pole, he waited for the rest of the workers to grab their meals before retrieving his own. Usually Usopp preferred heading over to Bluno's to grab something to eat, but an awful feeling had wormed its way into his stomach at the thought of leaving Galley-La HQ. It was hard enough to dress and make his way to Dock 1 that morning with his I-can't-leave-HQ-for-sudden-paranoia-itis kicking in.

It was extreme paranoia that had taken hold of him that morning. The fact that the number of marines had seemingly doubled had not helped either. Usopp had been constantly looking over his shoulder and randomly ducking into alley ways and making odd turns at the last minute. He had been fifteen minutes late to Dock 1 because of it, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Thankfully, it was Paulie that he had to answer to and not someone that would kick his ass to the curb.

Well, Paulie would kick his ass to the curb, but then Iceburg would just bring him back in. Paulie had done it before, though only as a tease as Usopp had never been late till then.

Speaking of Paulie, Usopp couldn't help but think morbidly as he quickly shoveled rice down his throat as the blond shipwright swiftly made his way over. Paulie had an expression on his face that did not bode well with Usopp as he shoveled his food faster. More food meant more energy for whatever shit was about to hit the fan.

Paulie stopped a few tables short of Usopp and adopted a nonchalant and slightly droopy face as though he himself had just woken up and turned to engage one of the other workers in conversation. Confused, Usopp kept Paulie in his sight as he continued to eat. It took a few seconds, but then he saw Paulie trying to discreetly point towards the door leading out into the streets towards HQ.

Figuring that stalling to get a few more bites in would not make the blond smoker happy, Usopp stood and quickly deposited his wares in a stack to be washed before grabbing a cup of coffee and making his way towards the door. Quickly chugging the dark brew, Usopp ignored his burning mouth as he threw the disposable cup into a nearby trash bin before exiting. It gave him the opportunity to not only wake up from the caffeine, but also see if Paulie was following him. Figuring they would be headed for HQ, Usopp decided to start heading in that direction. Paulie would catch up.

It was no surprise when Paulie appeared at Usopp's side less than a minute later. What was a surprise was Paulie putting pressure on the small of Usopp's back to hurry him up. "We don't have a lot of time, kid."

"Good morning to you too. What the hell is going on?" A door slammed a block away making Usopp jump slightly. Paulie applied more pressure and quickened their pace.

"The Franky Family got worried when you didn't show up this morning. Decided to come here to see what was wrong. They saw marines making door to door visits and warned us. They'll be swarming HQ any minute now. Iceburg wants you to grab your duffle, anything that would connect you to your bounty poster, and hide. He has a place for you, you just need to be quick."

Stunned, Usopp hastened their pace further. "But I thought they didn't care. It's been two weeks and no one has made any connections."

Paulie shook his head. "That was when you were just another face in the crowd. This time the marines will be taking a hard look around."

"Then why have me at HQ? Wouldn't it be easier to hide at the dock?"

"Iceburg wants you close. Not to mention the mess those marines are bound to make when they tear the dock apart." The sound of broken glass and a scream caused them both to flinch and hurry more.

Usopp looked down streets and into homes and stores as they passed. Marines were nearly everywhere, throwing things, breaking things, and generally not paying attention to the panicked and scared citizens they were supposed to be protecting. Frowning, he looked down and maintained his pace with Paulie. It wouldn't due to speed up any more. Any faster and they would be sprinting which would bring attention to themselves. Not exactly something they needed. Usopp pulled the hood of his jacket up and as far down his eyes as possible.

The duo eventually made it to the front door of Galley-La Headquarters without delay. They maintained their pace until the doors were tightly shut behind them, then Usopp shot up the stairs towards his room. "Meet in Iceburg's office," Paulie yelled after him.

Nearly tripping on the hallway rug, Usopp fumbled with the door handle before getting it right and shoving his way in. He grabbed his bag and took a quick look around to see if there was anything out that shouldn't be. He had his satchel, his duffle, his clothes, his Sogeking mask and cape, Kabuto, and his ammo. There were a few shirts and woodworking tools laying about, but that would be normal for a budding shipwright. Wait, his designs. Quickly scooping up his various weapon designs including Kabuto and several drafts of the Climatact, Usopp hurried out of the room.

As he neared the main entrance, he could hear Iceburg conversing with several severe sounding men just outside. The marines had arrived. Unfortunately, the front windows had a clear view of the bottom of the stairs. Making a quick decision, Usopp braced himself and vaulted over the railing, attempting to quiet his fall by bending his knees as he had seen the cook do.

"What was that?" Crap. He hadn't been quiet enough.

"Maa. We have had a slew of mice recently and have been debating about bringing a few of the stray cats from Dock 4 over."

"Mice do not make sounds like that."

"Ahh. They are very big mice." Oh, so he was a mouse now. When this was over, he was going to ask Iceburg for some cheese with his lunch.

Paulie pulled him into the office when he got near and over to the bookcase behind the desk. "There isn't time to explain. Just wait in here until someone comes to get you," Paulie ordered as he slid a panel open and pressed a button. The heavy case suddenly swung open, exposing a passageway leading down.

Usopp swallowed and headed in. "Thanks, and good luck."

"You too, kid," Paulie acknowledged as he closed the door and plunged Usopp into darkness.

Not wanting to stay put or hear the marines as they searched the place, Usopp put a hand on the wall and started following it. The passageway made a sharp turn and became steep. If his knowledge of the mansion was anything to go by, he was walking under the main hallway. The pounding of feet from above seemed to confirm it. The marines had made it in. Trying to will his rapidly beating heart to rest, Usopp continued on.

It took a minute to reach what seemed to be a turn in the road, but according to Usopp's mental map was the far side of the mansion. Turning the corner, he was surprised to see a flickering light near the end. Slowing down, he approached cautiously.

Squinting his eyes, Usopp tried to see where the light was coming from as he neared. He didn't get a chance, however, when he was suddenly on his back with vicious black claws threatening to poke his eyes out.

"Well, well. Fancy seeing you here, kiddo," a voice rumbled softly. It was Jabra.

"This isn't the time, you crazy wolf. Let the kid up," a woman mumbled. Kalifa.

"Well, this is an interesting gathering, is it not," a man said softly. Kaku.

What the hell was Iceburg thinking sending him down here, alone, with CP9? Yes they had drinks together last night. That doesn't mean that they were all buddy buddy enough to share space for who knew how long the marines were going to search the place. And oh, his eyes were adjusting. The light source was a small candle.

Jabra chuckled quietly. "You're absolutely no fun, Kalifa," he said as he got up off of Usopp who suddenly found breathing easier.

Kalifa glared viciously at the wolf Zoan. "It would not be prudent to kill Iceburg's apprentice, Straw Hat or not. Besides, I do not want to sit here with a dead body for who knows how long this house search is going to take."

A snort forced its way out from Usopp. Someone here at least thought somewhat similarly as he did about the situation. "Thank you very much for your consideration," he quietly snarked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Usopp looked around, his eyes now having adjusted. They were in a small dug out room. What looked like a wooden door was at the far wall and looked like it would lead further down the shaft. Kaku was resting with his back to the door and in his lap was the unconscious Lucci. Sitting on some barrels off to one side with her legs up was Kalifa. Jabra had lazily made his way to the wall opposite Kalifa and flopped down onto his side, head resting in his hand as Usopp had seen him do in Enies Lobby. In the middle was a barrel with the small flickering candle, the light causing strange and menacing shadows to flicker across the faces of the CP9 members.

"Trust me," Kalifa smirked at him, "it is not for your comfort, but for the time being we all must bear with each other," she said as she continued glaring at Jabra who gave a lazy wave in return.

"Ya, ya. I hear you loud and clear. No picking on the kiddo."

"Kiddo?" Usopp bristled.

Kaku gave a quiet laugh at Kalifa's responding sigh.

A few quiet moments passed before Usopp decided to pick himself up. Dusting himself off, he could literally feel all three conscious sets of eyes watching his every move. Stooping a bit, he collected the fallen weapon designs and his duffle before turning towards the seated group and considered his options. There was no way he was going to sit in the back with CP9 blocking his path, so that left the side walls. The one with the wolf Zoan was out of the question as well, so that left the wall with the barrels and the female assassin. Steeling his resolve, Usopp tried to casually move towards the outer edge of the barrels, only to jump when the wolf man gave another rumbling laugh.

"Jahaha. No worries, kiddo. Kalifa doesn't bite. Much. At least when not on a job she doesn't."

Kalifa rolled her eyes. Men. Always antagonizing the weaker in a group. Or perhaps that was his mutt showing through. "It's fine. His thinking is strategical, deciding to sit over here. He would be blocked off by us if he sat by the far wall, of course he wouldn't want to sit by you, so all there is left is here."

"Or would you call that process of elimination with a touch of lesser evil?" Kaku could not help but input as he shifted the weight of his unconscious workmate. Watching the way the pirate was trying to stay calm in their presence was entertaining considering the sheer noise and panic he had displayed a scant few weeks ago.

A groan was Kalifa's answer. "It's fine. Just sit. Might as well make yourself comfortable. Iceburg's mansion is rather large. It could be a while before the marines are done. What was your name again?" she directed towards Usopp.

Ambling over, Usopp dropped his duffle and placed the designs on top before plopping down beside them. "U…Usopp," he answered as he attempted to not blush when his voice cracked.

Jabra couldn't help but snicker. This kid when not running around in a panic was actually kind of cute. "So, kiddo. Got left behind, huh? How you manage that?"

Okay, as fun as watching the kid fluster was, that was taking the teasing a little far. "Jabra," Kaku hissed.

Giving a shrug and trying to stay nonchalant, Usopp replied, "Missed the boat."

"Why miss the boat in the first place?" Jabra prodded with a smirk.

"Really, Jabra? You're going to do this now?" Kalifa asked, clearly aggravated. "I apologize for our mutt," she directed towards Usopp. "We have been trying to train him in manners, but I guess you really can't teach old dogs new tricks."

"Jahaha! So harsh. What's the problem? We have nothing but time down here. You know you wanted to interrogate the kid at some point anyway, Kalifa. Now is a good of time as any."

"Interrogate?" Usopp squeaked, terrified as visions of painful torture techniques the archeologist would sometimes talk about flashed through his head.

For what felt like the umpteenth time, Kalifa sighed. "You are an unknown. In our line of work, the unknown can be dangerous," she admitted.

Now that was a surprise. "Me? Dangerous?"

Kaku could not help but laugh. "Considering what measures you took while working with your crew, it is a shame you are a wanted pirate now. Cipher Poll would have loved to have you as a recruit."

"Say what now?"

"Think about it," Kalifa continued. "For starters, you boarded a moving train, nearly succeeding in retrieving your comrade. You would have been successful if Nico Robin had been more inclined to cooperate with you at the time. Now, while you didn't contribute much during the fights at Enies Lobby," here she couldn't help but glare, again, at the snickering Jabra who had gleefully filled her in on the frightened pirates antics, "I heard that it was you that put everyone into a tizzy, shooting marines from such a distance. That is all we know."

"Hence you wanting to interrogate me?"

"It is not like we are on opposite sides anymore," Kaku inputted. "Is it so wrong to want to know who you could be working with in the future?"

Usopp couldn't help but give a self deprecating laugh. "You want to know about me? Fine. The reason I was in a position to miss the boat in the first place is because I left the crew after fighting my captain over our broken ship. I'm a traitor and a coward and not someone anyone in their right mind would want to work with. Happy?"

For a few heart beats there was silence. "Was this before or after we took Nico Robin?" Kalifa asked.

Usopp was startled. "What?"

"Fighting your captain and abandoning your crew. Was this before or after we took Nico Robin?"

Where was she going with this? "Before."

"And yet you still went after her with your former crew?" Kaku asked with a raised brow.

"Of course," Usopp nearly cried indignantly as though the idea otherwise was preposterous. "She's Robin. Why wouldn't I try to save her?"

This time it was CP9's turn to feel bewildered. "You do know what she has done. And you do understand what it means when you say you left your crew. Right, kiddo?" Jabra hesitantly asked as he searched Usopp's face for any tells.

Usopp frowned and wrinkled his nose a bit. "While I do not know any specifics, I have a few ideas. You can't run from the World Government for as long as she has and not get into sticking situations. Her agreeing to work for Crocodile is proof. Her past is her past and is her business. It doesn't matter because she's…." Oh crap. He was about to say that word.

Kaku moved his eyes back and forth between Jabra and Kalifa, trying to see if they had any idea what the strange kid was talking about. "She is what?"

A broken smile rested on Usopp's lips. "Traitors don't get to say that word. Bottom line, doesn't matter if I'm a Straw Hat or not, I would do it all again for her, no questions asked."

"I see," Kalifa mumbled.

"Is that what you wanted to know?"

Kalifa nodded. "In so many words."

"Jahahahaha! You're insane, kiddo. Either your bolts are screwed on too tight or you're missing a lot of marbles."

"Gee. Thanks," Usopp deadpanned.

Kalifa pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "While your mental stability is questionable, you have given us enough to…"

"Hah! Questionable? Kalifa, the kid is not right in the head," Kaku interrupted. "He has no self preservation instincts."

"What the fuck?" Usopp was stunned. He had no self preservation instincts? He was always the first to run at the slightest hint of danger. Nearly everyone liked to tease him about it. It is what he did.

"Oh, do not misunderstand," Kaku tried to pacify. "Your show while chained to Roronora Zoro was quite entertaining, Hana Arashi, but you had someone's life on the line. Otherwise, I believe you would have tried harder to run. And then we have your current situation, sitting here with us as company. Here you are freely giving us information, yet you haven't asked any in return. Finally, if you were as much of a coward as you claim, I do not believe you would have fought your captain and left your crew in the first place. Safety in numbers and all that, especially when in the Grand Line."

"Pft!" Usopp blew a raspberry. What the hell were these guys talking about? "I couldn't run because of the cuffs. That's all. And Iceburg wanted me down here," he countered, completely ignoring the fact that he didn't mention anything about his captain or crew.

"Jahahaha! Whatever you say, kiddo," Jabra said, effectively putting an end to the conversation. Crazy kid. Riling him up was fun.

A longer bout of silence followed, giving Usopp time to try and get his own wayward thoughts in order. At least the others couldn't see him like this. They would probably think it served him right.

And what did the giraffe mean asking questions of his own? He already knew what he needed to know about the former CP9 members. They were government assassins. They harassed and terrified one of his former crew members. They were now being hunted by the World Government meaning that, while they still could kill him, he wasn't in too much danger as his life wasn't a priority to them at the moment. It probably helped that he had Iceburg's protection too.

As a group, Usopp felt he had them rather well pegged. As individuals, however, he was starting to get a faint sense of them. If how Kaku and Jabra acted at Enies Lobby was anything to go by, they were rivals, much like the Straw Hat first mate and cook. Kalifa was the navigator and, while not seeing too much of his personality just yet as he was still sleeping, Lucci would, ironically, be the archaeologist in temperament. Right. He could handle that. Just add in a large dash of homicidal thoughts and the ability to poke someone's heart out, and Usopp knew he got this.

Who was he trying to kid? Seriously. He was sitting here, in the dark, with some of the deadliest people the World Government could cough up.

Usopp suddenly felt restless. A few minutes of tapping a finger on his knee was a bad idea if the growl from Jabra was any indication. Did the wolf ears cross over in human form? Instead he dug a hand into his satchel, letting his fingers know when he had found something interesting to occupy his time.

Feeling something small, smooth, and round, Usopp pulled it out to find a pachinko ball in his grasp. Rolling it around in his hand, Usopp couldn't help but smile. After rocks, the pachinko ball was one of the first ammunition for his slingshot he ever practiced with. Now with Kabuto, if he did his math right, this tiny ball could really do some damage. Not that he was planning on using it all that often, what with the power Kabuto provided his trick shots with. No, coupled with Kabuto the little metal ball was as deadly as any bullet shot from a gun. And no, that was not thrill that shivered up his spine at the thought.

Deciding that any direction the ball could send his thoughts in at the moment were not worth it, Usopp turned back towards his satchel to put it away. Only, he would have if there had not been a scuffing sound from back up the cavern. Apparently CP9 had also heard the noise, Usopp idly noticed in the corner of his eye, as they seemed to perk up.

Usopp's hand automatically dove back into his satchel, quickly grabbed Kabuto and snapped the staff into place. His other hand was used to hoist himself up into a crouch. His arms automatically took familiar positions as he aimed into the darkness, the pachinko ball held snugly in the sling, ready to fire.

More scuffing sounds could be heard. His heart pounding, Usopp positioned himself in the middle of the room, just inside the candle light. With his arm holding Kabuto locked and his opposite hand pulling the bands back, Usopp couldn't help but marvel at how good it felt to be in this stance again, despite the obvious danger that was approaching.

The scuffing turned into sharp taps, the sound of footsteps. Someone was coming. Usopp gritted his teeth as he took in his options again. CP9 was behind him, someone potentially dangerous was in front, and there was no one to back him up. In this kind of situation, yes, Usopp would have tried to run, but that wasn't an option. Straightening his back, he braced himself for a fight.

As the footsteps got louder, a light slowly started appearing. Usopp squinted, trying to see who it was, as his heart sped up. The person was in range, but dare he take the shot? His hand shook as he debated. Just as he started the motion to release his hold and fire, familiar blue hair cropped into view. With a shout, Usopp tried to correct his aim. It was too late to stop the shot, but it wasn't too late to change the trajectory.

With a sharp snap, the pachinko ball went flying. It ruffled the short blue hair before embedding itself into the wall of the shaft with a resounding thud. The cavern shook slightly and small pieces of dirt and rocks fell from the ceiling.

Usopp breathed heavily as his eyes scanned the face of the person in front of him, looking for any damage he might have done. Not seeing any blood, he sighed in relief and lowered Kabuto.

"Maa, maa, Usopp. Did I scare you that badly?"

"Sorry, Iceburg. Been on edge down here, ya know?" Usopp apologized as he rubbed the back of his head.

Iceburg held up his lantern so that those present could see his face. He smiled. "Ma. Well. It is good you all in good health. Come. The marines have finished ransacking the place."

"Ransacking?" Usopp jumped when Kalifa's voice sounded from his side. Next to him the female assassin stood on one foot, her other only slightly touching the ground with her toe.

"Yeah. Headquarters is completely trashed. Worse than the paintball prank three years ago."

"They didn't damage that lovely seating set in the living room, did they? Those were antiques," Kalifa inquired as she stepped forward. She had loved that set while she had been working as Iceburg's assistant.

Iceburg winced, remembering how the blond had nearly killed the Franky Family for getting paint on that particular set of furniture. "Ma. Well…"

"Jahaha!" Jabra laughed from Usopp's other side. The wolf man clapped a hand on Usopp's shoulder, but the sniper could see his other hand curled, the black nails nearly glinting in the candle light. "Let's go inspect the damage then, shall we?" Jabra released Usopp and started moving back up the shaft.

Steps sounded from behind Usopp who turned to see Kaku holding Lucci in his arms. With Lucci's head nestled against his neck, Kaku too started headed topside. As he passed though, he couldn't help but tease the kid pirate with a wink and a smile.

Usopp hesitated only slightly as he watched CP9 walk ahead of him. At Iceburg's questioning gaze, he grabbed his duffle and various weapon designs and started making his way forward as well.

Fundamentally, Usopp knew, that Jabra and Kalifa were only protecting their downed teammate and not acting as backup, but the fact that they were poised to strike beside him made him feel momentarily good. It only added one more thing to miss about the Straw Hats.

* * *

AN: For some reason, that ending was like pulling teeth. I knew the direction I wanted to go with it...it just didn't want to flow. I might go back in later and fix it a bit. Meh, who knows.

Leave me some reviews people! I love seeing them, even if it's just a few words. I want to know if you like what I'm writing or not. If there are enough reviews, I'll try to get Chapter 4 up next week. (bribebribebribe)


	5. Chapter 4: Laugh

Chapter 4: Laugh

It was dark and the alley was cold. Moisture hung to the narrow walls making a perfect breeding ground for mold and mildew. Trash was spread along the ground and the air smelled like piss.

And yet, Usopp couldn't help but think it perfect as he hid in the shadows.

Not wanting to show fear after the unexpected raid at Galley-La HQ, he had decided to continue with his evening plans at Blueno's Bar. Of course, the Franky Family went into something of a panic attack when Usopp stepped into the bar. Zambai had quickly hustled him into the back office and demanded to know why he was there and not back with the Galley-La. It took some persuading and some fast talking when Mozu offhandedly commented that Oimo and Kashi might be good guards, but Usopp was able to convince the Family to let him work his shift.

That might not have been a good idea. During the middle of his shift, two men had entered and taken a table in the corner. The hoods of their outfits kept people from making out any features. After ordering come pancakes and other assorted items, they mostly kept to themselves.

That wouldn't have been an issue if Usopp hadn't felt eyes on him the rest of his shift that he swore came from their corner.

Sweat beading his forehead for more reasons than just the heat of the griddle, Usopp finished his shift, helped tidy up, and started heading back to HQ for the night after bidding everyone a good evening and that he would see them all in the morning for breakfast. No, he was not going to go to the mess hall unless he had to because Kiwi made the best scrambled eggs. Yes, he'll grab some juice on his way over.

The eyes never left him.

Deciding to do the same as he did earlier that morning, or earlier the previous morning depending on your concept of time, Usopp started taking random turns down cannels and up allies. He walked through puddles of water, hoping to at least hear footsteps. He climbed over crates and hopped fences to try and put distance between him and his pursuers.

The eyes still never left him.

Alright, so they won't go away. Usopp slowly started reaching for his satchel. After the surprise search, he had become even more paranoid to the point where he would not leave HQ without his Kabuto and a good supply of ammo. Of course, Paulie wouldn't let him leave the manor with any of his special trick shots, so Usopp had made dead sure that his supply of pachinko balls were well stocked along with a handful of ball bearings from Paulie's worktable as extra precaution.

Thus, Usopp found himself hiding in the shadows of an alley, crouched in a corner with Kabuto at the ready and a direct line of sight from where he had entered and the eyes pursuing him were sure to follow. His heart raced as he waited and he broke out in a cold sweat. My, this felt familiar. Was it really only hours ago that he had been in a similar position under Galley-La HQ?

Just like last time, footsteps started echoing from the mouth of the alley. Usopp could still feel the eyes, only not as strongly as when he kept himself in the direct middle of the walkways. Now he had hidden himself and the eyes didn't know what to make of it apparently.

Gradually, two figures emerged into the middle of the alley, illuminated only by the dim moonlight. Their hoods were down.

"What the fuck," the taller of the two men exclaimed. "After leading us on a wild goose chase, only now we lose the little shit?"

His companion did not seem to like his words. "That's no way to speak about him. For all we know he is now the one watching us. There is always a reason why Luffy recruits those he does and this one should not be underestimated. Need I remind you what he did at Enies Lobby and the Tower of Justice?"

"Chee. Pure dumb luck, I'm sure," the taller one groused.

"Dumb luck? You call that dumb luck," the other exclaimed in surprise. "If you call that dumb luck, then I would hate to see what he could do if he were actually trying. Like say if he were waiting for us in the shadows?" Suddenly, he turned to face the alley rather than his companion, the moon further catching his features. If Usopp thought the swordsman's green hair was unusual, then a guy with pink hair took the cake. "Isn't that right, Mr. Straw Hat Sniper? I know you're there, and I apologize for making you anxious. My name is Coby and this is my partner, Helmeppo. We answer directly to Vice Admiral Garp. I cannot speak for my partner, but I'm also a friend of your captain, Monkey D. Luffy. Can we talk? I promise that we are not here to arrest you."

Coby's words seemed to echo through the alley as no one answered back to him. The two marines waited in the silence.

This guy knows the captain? It would be just like him to befriend a navy officer. Garp wasn't currently out for the Straw Hats' heads at the moment, he didn't think, but it was due to his cannon balls that he and the captain had missed each other. But if he really is a friend of the captain's, could he actually trust this guy?

"This is dumb," Helmeppo grumbled after several minutes of silence. "He's not here, and even if he were I don't think he'll talk to you if he were smart."

Coby glared at his partner. "Hush."

Oh well. Life was full of chances, right? Hesitantly, Usopp took a step forward, just barely allowing the moonlight to expose him. He kept Kabuto trained on the two the entire time. "How do you know the Straw Hat captain?"

Helmeppo squealed and flipped around to face the sniper pirate. They had walked right past him and not even seem him. Coby, however, simply smiled and turned to face him. Raising his hands in surrender, Coby explained, "He saved me from a pirate ship. I had been shanghaied and forced to serve as a cabin boy for two years before Luffy showed up in a barrel."

Kabuto lowered slightly, no longer aimed at a head. "A barrel," Usopp asked skeptically. Yes, his captain was stupid on his best days, but not that stupid.

Coby's smile grew into a grin. "Apparently he sailed his dingy into a whirlpool and saved himself by climbing into a barrel. The pirate ship I was on fished him out where he then defeated the crew and the captain and got both me and himself to shore where we met Helmeppo and Roronora Zoro." Helmeppo snorted. "Well, that's the short version at least," Coby amended with a grimace. He and Helmeppo tried to avoid that part of their history as much as possible, but sometimes, like now, it was nearly impossible to ignore.

Kabuto was shifted to the side and the bands were allowed to go slightly slack. The captain and first mate didn't talk much about how they met. All Usopp knew is that starvation, rice balls, and possibly a little girl were involved. Perhaps if he asked… "What food was involved?"

It was a very strange question. Helmeppo raised an eyebrow behind his glasses and grunted in confusion. Yes there were the rice balls he stomped on, but other than that, he didn't remember anything about food.

Coby, on the other hand, laughed. "Haha! When it comes to Luffy, there is always food involved. Anyone familiar with Luffy and Zoro know that any food involved would have to be meat and sake." Usopp conceded to the fact as even the likes of Smoker knew that, but that was a universal answer. He wanted something more specific.

"But that's not what you want to hear," Coby continued. "Rice balls. With lots of sugar. As I remember it, it's the inspiration for Zoro's Onigiri attack. He had been tied to a post to starve for a month. A little girl that he had saved made him some rice balls and Luffy helped her feed them to him." That was as close to the truth as Coby could make it without ripping open old wounds. While his partner did not feel guilty for his actions concerning Zoro, he was quite embarrassed by his own behavior towards the civilians and the Navy officers. He was only just coming to terms with himself, and Coby didn't want to stress him further. Perhaps if he could speak with the sniper privately someday, he would tell him the full story, but for now this had to suffice.

Usopp stood from his crouch and lowered Kabuto completely, but he never took his hand off the sling and ammo. Deciding to go all in, he stepped fully into the moonlight. These guys had already seen his face after all. He had even made pancakes for them back at the bar. And from the sounds of it, they were being truthful about knowing the captain and first mate. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Coby frowned as he lowered his hands. "We, well, I was concerned about you. Helmeppo and I were there when Vice Admiral Garp was forced to toss cannon balls at the Straw Hats. We all saw what happened. I don't know if you know this, but Vice Admiral Garp declared a truce between the Straw Hats and marines while in Water 7 for a short time."

Usopp nodded. Now he recognized the two from the time he watched, not spied on, the Straw Hats after things had calmed down. Finding out that he had been following the son of the world's greatest terrorist and the grandson of the world's greatest hero had been frightening to say the least. "Why find me now?"

Coby's frown deepened, but it was Helmeppo that answered. "Spandam called fucking jurisdiction on Water 7. And Fleet Admiral Sengoku pulled rank. Vice Admiral Garp was being watched like a hawk up until now. If anyone under him had stepped even one toe out of line, there would have been big trouble," he explained as he crossed his arms. "This one," he said as he pointed a thumb towards his partner, "and the Vice Admiral have been worried about you. This was the first time since the Enies Lobby incident that we've been able to even look for you, let alone approach you. With Spandam having the present navy officers looking for CP9, this was as good'a time as any."

Usopp was surprised. "The Vice Admiral was worried? About me? I don't understand."

Coby's frown turned into a soft smile. "Because you are one of Luffy's. A Straw Hat. The fact that he was forced to attack, let alone be the reason for splitting you from your crew, goes against his brand of Justice."

Obligation then. "Well, you can tell him that he doesn't have to feel that way," Usopp said with a frown. "I'm no longer a Straw Hat."

The shock was evident on the two marines' faces. "What are you talking about," Helmeppo managed to ask.

Giving a shrug, Usopp explained for what felt like the hundredth time, "I mutinied. Got into a fight with the captain over our ship, lost, and left the crew." There. Simple and to the point. Not a glowing piece for his resume, but it would do for now.

Confusion flashed over Coby's face. "But you apologized. We all heard that. And Luffy…"

"Really? Fuck," Usopp interrupted in exasperation. "Was the entire Navy there to see me make a fool of myself," he asked rhetorically as he raised his shooting hand and wiped his forehead on the back of it. He rocked back and forth from foot to foot in agitation and he waited for Coby's answer.

Coby blinked, not knowing what to say. "Just the Vice Admiral's contingent," he explained as he raised his hands again. "They know better than to spread gossip about the Vice Admiral's grandson. You work in a bar at the moment. Great pancakes, by the way. Have you heard anything?"

Usopp stopped rocking. No, actually. He had not heard a peep from the local grape vines about that. Trying to make himself seem apologetic, he removed the ammo from the sling, letting the bands hang from their posts. "No, I haven't."

Coby smiled as he lowered his hands again, recognizing the gesture from the sniper for what it was. He relaxed even more when he felt his partner move his hand away from his sword. It was understandable that the pirate would feel anxious around the topic.

"You know," Helmeppo started, "Usually munity and desertion are met with death by either the hands of the crew or the captain." Coby tensed again. Where was he going with this? They just got relaxed again.

"I know," Usopp said with a frown, his grip on Kabuto tightened.

"Well, if your captain was a normal pirate, you would be dead," the blond marine explained.

Usopp's response was instant, like cutting a puppet's strings. "I know," he repeated sadly.

Coby took over his partner's train of thought. "But you're not. That isn't Luffy's style. I don't think Luffy would allow anyone else other than those he has chosen to get away with something like that. At least not without an apology. Which you did. The rest was just really bad timing," he finished with a grimace.

Usopp could not help but snort at the understatement. "You two are not the only ones to try and tell me that," Usopp conceded. "It's just something I need to hear from them. From him. Until then, I'm no Straw Hat."

The pinket frowned. He could understand the sniper's reasoning. He was the same way for a while after Luffy left him at the Marine Base. He had needed constant reassurance that what was happening to him was real, that he was in fact following his dream. And then Garp had gotten a hold him. Any reassurance after that had been painful. "In that case, regardless whether or not you call yourself a Straw Hat, we do, as does the Vice Admiral."

With a sigh, Usopp shook his head and decided that it would be too much effort trying to convince the two marines otherwise. "And what does that mean exactly?"

"So long as you are here," Helmeppo started, "the truce still stands. For those that follow Vice Admiral Garp at least. Can't say much for those in Spamdan clutches."

"And that is like, what, an eighth of the stationed officers currently flooding the streets? Less," Usopp guessed in exasperation. He didn't need babysitters from the navy. What kind of pirate would he be?

Coby grimaced again and shook his hand. "A lot less than that, unfortunately. Spamdan has spread the Vice Admiral's officers thin. In nearly every patrol there is one of ours. While this doesn't make for great support with each other, this does give us one advantage," he explained with a grin.

"Us," Usopp asked in bewilderment. "What advantage?"

Coby nodded. "Yes, us. The Vice Admiral, Helmeppo, myself, and of course you. Our advantage from having Spamdan spread our forces thin is information. With officers in each search group and patrol, there are more opportunities to hear things. Like the blockade Spamdan has set up a few miles surrounding the perimeter of Water 7."

"Wait. What? What blockade," Usopp demanded, shocked to learn of this. One of his ideas was to, of course, try and follow the Straw Hats. If he had somehow succeeded in doing that….

"Spamdan told Vice Admiral Garp squat about it," Helmeppo explained. "We had to learn about it from the scuttle butt floating around Spamdan's men. Apparently, Spamdan doesn't want CP9 to escape, also a juicy piece of information we had to learn second hand. The blockade isn't letting any ship in or out of Water 7."

Suddenly, a puzzle piece clicked in Usopp's head. He had dreamed of the Straw Hats trying to turn back for him, but had not dared bring the thought to fruition. Usopp had figured that they had not turned around because they didn't want him as their nakama. With a blockade now in the picture, this changed a few things. Their resources would have forced them to continue moving forward.

Coby could not get a good read of the sniper's face. If he were a betting man, he would say it was a mix of shock and wonder. What would cause the pirate to feel that? Frowning, he continued, "Since we knew a bit about who we were looking for, the Vice Admiral's officers have been watching you for a while now. When it became obvious that you had no intention on going out to sea, we figured you knew about it."

Usopp shook himself from his stupor. "You've been following me? And no, I didn't know about the blockade."

"You didn't know," Helmeppo asked in surprise and a raised eyebrow. "Then what the hell have you been doing? We know Iceburge has put you up, so we thought you were doing odd jobs for your keep. Same with the bar."

Ashamed, Usopp mumbled his answer.

"I'm sorry. What did you say? I couldn't quite catch that," Helmeppo said with a smirk as he leaned in and cupped his ear. His partner elbowing him in the side was totally worth the blush of anger that flowed over the pirate.

"I said I went civilian!" Usopp exclaimed. "I was weak. I had given up. So I did what I thought best at the time and focused on survival rather than continuing on as a pirate. Iceburge offered me an apprenticeship with the Galley-La. I took it. The Franky Family offered me a place with them and protection. I took it. Until recently, I haven't been paying attention to anything other than putting one foot in front of the other."

"And that all seems very reasonable to me," Coby said as, for the third time that evening, he raised his hands to try and placate the irate pirate. Damn Helmeppo. "An apprenticeship with the Galley-La? That's really great. Your skills must be something when it come to carpentry for Iceburge to offer you that. Rumor has it that the Franky Family was started because they didn't make the cut to become a Galley-La shipwright."

Taking a deep breath, Usopp finally pocketed his ammo, a ball bearing he noted idly, before running his fingers through his hair. It was a sore spot to have realized how native he had gone while wallowing in despair. He did not regret accepting Iceburge's and the Franky Family's offers. He would make the same decisions if given the opportunity to redo everything. "Sorry. Just stressed. And really tired," he explained as he rubbed his eyes.

Coby smiled in sympathy as he once again lowered his hands. Trying really hard to ignore his partner that seemed to be grinning like a loon, he said, "That's fine. It's probably been a very stressful couple of days for you. Hopefully next time we'll be able to warn you of any surprise visits. Oh ya," Coby tried to exclaim casually as he braced himself to raise his hands for a fourth time, "how is Lucci doing?"

Why had he put his ammunition away? Usopp stared at the pinket intently. "What?"

Coby winced when he noticed Helmeppo's hand floating towards his sword again. "One of our officers heard a shipwright talking about a 'couple of traitors' staying at the manor headquarters. Dock 7, big guy, curly brown hair, likes to drink a lot on the job apparently. Might want to let Iceburge know."

The intensity of Usopp's eyes gave way to surprise. "I repeat: what?"

Smiling at the fact that Helmeppo's hand was now away from his sword handle again, he replied, "That's another thing Vice Admiral Garp is really not happy about. CP9 was just doing their job. It wasn't their fault that you Straw Hats beat them. The Vice Admiral is actually quite happy about that, to be honest. What Spandam is doing, however, goes directly against the Vice Admiral's code of honor, not to mention his brand of Justice."

"We know all about Spamdan's crusade to kill CP9 and blame it on you and the Straw Hats," Helmeppo continued. "It was the only thing the little asshole came clean about. Towards the higher ups that is who then played rank on the Fleet Admiral who then played rank on the Vice Admiral."

"So, what," Usopp started, trying to make sense of what the two were trying to tell him. "You're saying that Garp is trying to protect not only me because of Luffy, but also CP9 because Cipher Pole is trying to kill them because they got beaten?"

Nodding his head in consideration of the sniper's summary, Coby answered, "Ya, that's about right."

Snorting again, Usopp massaged the bridge of his nose, trying to prevent a headache he knew was waiting for him. Leaning on the wall behind him, he crossed the arm holding Kabuto over his stomach. "Gods, I hate politics."

Coby gave him a bright smile. "I know, right? Headache inducers. Unfortunately," the pinket continued as he became serious, "it is something that must be dealt with, especially when dealing with the Monkey family.

"I thought the last I would see of Luffy was when he left me at the Marine Base and that I would only hear about him in the newspaper. Then one day, the Hero of the Navy shows up and orders me to follow him. What was I going to do? Say no? I learned early on that every action that family makes," the marine explained with a smile, "affect those that come into contact with them. You could call me Luffy's first casualty, if you like. You and I are merely the first of many, and things are going to get more difficult as time goes on." the pinket ended in a wicked grin.

Usopp couldn't help but stare. This marine had that look. The Look. It was something he had come to associate with Straw Hats only. It was that near manic look that a Straw Hat got when talking about their captain and the possibilities he created and the sheer potential he was able to coax out of those he interacted with. And suddenly, the sniper knew. He wasn't talking to a marine just now.

He was talking to a Straw Hat.

He didn't know how it started, but the next thing Usopp knew, he was laughing. And oh boy, did it feel good. He didn't care that the noise could lead more marines to them because he was finally laughing. With a Straw Hat no less if the responding laughter was anything to go by. Sure he had a few laughs with the Galley-La and even more with the Franky Family, but they were not nakama. They were not a Straw Hat. Laughing with this guy, though, this marine, and leave it to the captain to make a marine a Straw Hat, felt like coming home.

It wasn't until they both started calming down that Usopp looked towards the blond officer. There had been two laughs, not three, and indeed did the marine look rather freaked out. Not a Straw Hat then, but the pinket called him partner. He would think about it later.

"Oh!" Coby exclaimed in honest surprise. "You know, we never got your name. Wasn't exactly something that came up when we were talking with Luffy and the others."

"After all that, now you want his fucking name," Helempoo cried at his partner, not believing the absolute craziness he had just witnessed.

Usopp couldn't help but give a slightly hysterical laugh as he pushed away from the wall and walked towards the pink marine. "I'm Usopp. Sniper. Nice to meet you," he said as he held out his hand, Kabuto now firmly pointed down and at his side.

Grasping the offered hand firmly, Coby gave that grin again and said, "And I'm Coby. Marine. Nice to meet you too."

Watching the two shake hands, Helmeppo couldn't help but feel a shiver go down his spine. If he didn't know better, there was a maniacal aura surrounding the two and he got the feeling that nothing good could come from the union of marine and pirate and that something utterly unholy must have just taken place. If those matching grins were anything to go by, Helmeppo was sure he would be asking for a transfer some time in the future.

Unfortunately, Vice Admiral Garp probably wouldn't let him go.

Helmeppo silently wept for his future.

* * *

AN: And that's a wrap for this chapter. Almost follows my original outline too of which I'm glad for.

So, I am really late getting this chapter out. Like 2 weeks late. I haven't been feeling all that hot lately and Mom ended up in the ER over a weekend. Midterms have also started up and my next class, a 6 or so week one, finally started last week. So I've been busy with RL.

And RL sucks.


	6. Chapter 5: Big Break

Chapter 5: Big Break

* * *

Usopp could not believe his ears. Perched on the arm of the couch that had been stuffed into the kitchen, he continued to watch and listen to the absurdness happening at the bar. Turning his head, he looked at the occupant laying on the cushions with a raised brow as though asking the unconscious man what the hell was up with his teammates.

After his run-in with Coby that night, Usopp had gone to bed in HQ with a smile on his face. Waking up he felt refreshed and ready to face the day. That is until he entered the kitchen and saw CP9 at the breakfast bar with their heads bowed over a map of Water 7. Deciding to listen in, but not wanting to bring too much attention to himself, he figured sitting near Lucci was rather safe at the moment. Well, safer than sitting at the bar at any rate.

"But that way leads into a dead end. After running them around and then through the tunnel, they are sure to have snipers on the roof of the alley," Kaku protested as he pointed to the alley in question.

Kalifa frowned. "What about a maintenance hatch inside the tunnel?"

"No way," Jabra answered. "I'm not putting myself in close quarters like that. Not for something like this. Alleys, fine. I can jump out into open air from there, but put me in the sewer and I'm a dead dog."

Kalifa huffed. "Fine. No hatches. Is there another rout that you think would do?"

Usopp was sure he was missing breakfast, but this was something that he just could not look away from. Listening for a few minutes, it sounded like CP9 were planning some sort of suicide run. What the hell?

"What the hell?" Usopp whipped his head towards a new voice, rather sure that he had not said his thoughts out loud. Conversation stopped as Paulie came stomping into the kitchen. "Seeing you three arguing over a map does not fill me with confidence. What the hell is going on in here?"

CP9 threw glances at each other, as though telling the other two 'no, you do it.' Finally, Kalifa huffed, already frustrated and fed up as it was, conceding to once again be their spokeswoman. "We're planning on making sure that something like yesterday's raid doesn't happen again."

Paulie raised an eyebrow as he pulled a cigar from his coat pocket. "Say what?"

"The reason the navy even searched Headquarters is because they had not seen us at all within the city proper. Therefore, searching Headquarters was inevitable since all other avenues had already been checked off. However, if we provide the navy with actual places to stick their noses in, they won't think of looking at Headquarters, let alone Galley-La, for us."

Paulie's face turned thoughtful as he bit into the end of his cigar. "And how, exactly, do you plan on doing that?" If they were planning what he thought they were planning, he really wished he could light-up in the mansion.

Kaku grinned. "By letting them see us in specific places."

He was right. Suicide mission. "Not to doubt you or anything," Usopp said, bringing attention to himself, "but wouldn't that be just a tad too dangerous for you at the moment? You've been on the run for two weeks while looking after this one," Usopp stated as he motioned towards Lucci. "You're all exhausted and still wounded. Why do that to yourselves?"

"Isn't that a little insulting, kiddo," Jabra smirked at the pirate. "I think even in our 'wounded state' we can handle some wet behind the ears navy grunts. Or are you calling us weak," the wolf challenged with a vicious smirk.

Kalifa smacked the wolf upside the head, eliciting a yelp. "Usopp is right, so stop antagonizing him. Perhaps we should think of a smaller area before going ground again. However," she continued as she looked at Usopp. "Our 'physical' state is exactly what we need them to see. If they think we are weak, they will pursue the area they think we are in with severe prejudice. If they see us quickly recovering, they will know we have had help, so they must see us as weak and injured. Some cosmetics might be of use," she mused to the side as she turned back to the map. "If they see that we've had help, they will start looking for that help which is exactly opposite of what we are trying to do here."

Kaku smiled at the pirate and the blond shipwright. "If you are still worried, we do not plan on doing this until later tonight. If we did this while it was light out, there would be too much room for error. In the dark, however, we have much more control."

"Not to mention that we can disappear easier in the dark," Jabra explained as he rubbed the side of his head. "We just want them to think we are in certain areas that have no correlation with Galley-La. Once they've seen us, we lead them on a merry chase, lose them, and come back here. Easy."

Usopp frowned. Right. Easy. "Then why the arguing?"

Kalifa looked back up at the sniper and frowned. "If it were just navy grunts, there would be nothing to worry about. This is Spandam we are talking about. We've worked with this man for a long time. We know how he thinks. While he is insane, he is smart. Thankfully, his hubris works to our advantage. We know him, but he knows little of us which is why the navy presence is so thick."

Shock and understanding overcame the faces of the pirate and shipwright. "Is that why the navy is harassing the civilians?" Paulie asked.

Kaku nodded. "Correct. The way our professional relationship worked is that he would give orders and we were to follow them, no questions asked. He did not care how it got done, only that it did. Really shortsighted of him, no? He knows our general abilities, but that is it."

"And your specialties? He has no clue?" Usopp asked in disgust.

Kalifa smirked and pushed a stray strand of her blond hair behind an ear. "Not that we know of, and that is part of our argument at the moment. He is smart, yet overconfident. As far as we know, he only knows a fraction of what we can do, and we want to keep it that way. Have him continue underestimating us. At least until we can secure a boat."

Usopp blinked. "A boat?"

Jabra nodded as he folded his arms. "Our best bet is to leave Water 7. For that, we need a boat. Once we have one that is sea worthy, we are so gone."

Wait a minute. "Did any of you know about the blockade?" Usopp asked innocently.

All eyes turned towards the pirate. "What blockade?" Kaku asked in surprise.

"Spamdan has a blockade a few miles out circling Water 7. Nothing in or out. Which is probably why that wood shipment is so late," Usopp explained, the later half directed towards Paulie.

"And how exactly do you know this?" Kalifa asked suspiciously.

Usopp frowned, wondering how much he could or should reveal. "A marine friend told me."

This time, Paulie couldn't help but question the kid. A pirate in hiding talking with a marine? "A friend? That you only met within the last two weeks and told you what is apparently confidential information? Something like a blockade is supposed to be reported to the ruling body of the island in question which in this case is Iceburg, and he has heard nothing about a blockade. Just who is his marine friend of yours?"

Wincing on the inside, Usopp thought fast. "He's more of a friend of the Straw Hats. He works under Vice Admiral Garp."

Realization crossed over Paulie's face while astonishment flickered through CP9. "There is obviously something we are missing," Kalifa stated, trying to get more information.

Paulie shrugged as he looked at the Paramecia user, completely missing the look of panic on the sniper's face. "The Straw Hat captain, Luffy, is the grandson of Garp. Doesn't surprise me that the old war dog knows the kid is still here, what with his part in keep him separated from his grandson. If the kid's marine friend works under him, it was only a matter of time 'till they approached him somehow."

Usopp sputtered. That was not information he wanted CP9 to have at the moment. "And how do you know that?!"

Paulie's head whipped around to look at the nervous pirate. Suddenly sheepish as he realized that he might have said something the kid didn't want known, he gave a grin and rubbed the back of his head. "I was there when Garp caved in the room your crew was staying at. Heard the entire thing."

As Usopp rubbed his temples to ward off the headache he could just feel starting to fester, he missed the shocked looks on the faces of CP9. "The rubber boy is Vice Admiral Garp's grandson? But that would mean…" Kaku trailed off.

"Son of Dragon," Kalifa softly murmured.

"And you were sailing with him?" Jabra asked surprised.

"Well," Usopp started as he continued rubbing his temples, "No one on board knew about it 'till Garp decided to have a family reunion and blurted it out. I'm sure it came as a shock to the others too."

Kalifa shook her head as though to clear the surprise from her mind. "Despite the fact that this marine friend of yours works under the Vice Admiral, how do you know he is reliable? For all you know he could be waiting to tell someone under Spamdan."

Usopp sighed as he lowered his hands from his head. There was no avoiding this if he wanted to get out of this conversation alive. "Because before he worked for Garp, he was a friend of the captain's."

Kaku's eyes nearly bulged. "The Straw Hats have a man within the navy?"

"What?" Usopp sat up. "No! This guy is a marine, through and through." Ok, maybe that wasn't entirely the truth, but CP9 didn't need to know that. Besides, what if CP9 decided to gain favor with the World Government by outing a supposed 'spy' close to Vice Admiral Garp. It would not only put Coby and Helmeppo in danger, but Garp as well. He didn't think the captain would be too happy if that happened.

"Ok then," Kalifa conceded as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "The Straw Hats have a sympathizer at the very least. This could be helpful actually. Do you have a way to contact him?" Usopp shook his head. "Shame. Do let us know if he contacts you again, alright?" He nodded. "A blockade really is not something we need to worry about at the moment. By the time we find a boat, I'm sure the blockade will be gone."

"True," Jabra agreed with a smirk. "How else are we to find a boat if none are able to dock here? We'll find one when the blockade is gone."

"In that case we should focus on diverting Spamdan's attention then, yes?" Kaku asked rhetorically.

"Good. You guys do that," Paulie stated as he clapped his hands. "The kid and I have to get going to Dock 1. Need to let Iceburge know about the late shipment."

Taking that as his queue, Usopp hopped off his perch on the couch, sparing a glance at the slumbering leopard before ambling over towards the shipwright. "Oh! Speaking of docks, I need to let Iceburg know that someone in Dock 7 is drinking on the job and starting to tell tales."

Paulie stilled. "What?"

Usopp couldn't help but laugh. That seemed to be a common statement these days. "Heard it from my marine friend. Garp wasn't too happy to hear about it either. And one more thing," he exclaimed as he turned to face CP9 with an innocent expression. "Garp sends his regards and hopes that Lucci gets better soon." Smiling, he turned back around and walked past Paulie and out the kitchen. His smile widened into a grin at the familiar sound of a head meeting a solid surface and became nearly manic when he could faintly hear the wolf mutter about needing a drink.

Usopp was nearly cackling when he heard Paulie exclaim, "It's too early for this shit!"

* * *

The sniper had mostly calmed down by the time Paulie caught up with him outside Headquarters. "What the hell, kid? You do not pull shit like that unless you want to give people heart attacks!"

Widening his eyes, Usopp asked, "What did I do? I was just relaying a message."

Narrowing his own eyes, Paulie pointed a finger at the pirate. "Don't you pull that with me, kid. If you want to live after dropping a bomb like that, wait until Iceburg can hear so that he can save you from being killed."

Encouraging tears to form a little, Usopp took on a hurt look. "But why would you want to kill little old me? This happens every time I tell people things. This one time, I told my village that pirates were coming. They ran me out with pans and mops. And what do you know? Pirates came! Maybe I should start keeping my mouth shut," the liar exclaimed dramatically, the back of a hand resting on his forehead.

Paulie looked at the kid in disgust before running a hand over his face. So the kid's true personality was coming out. And he was a drama queen. Great. "You're evil, kid. You know that?"

In an instant gone were the water works and the wounded expression and in its place was a smirk. "I know." Damn it felt good to put people off kilter again. And with the truth no less!

Suddenly, Usopp's smirk was mirrored by Paulie. "Then as your punishment, I'm putting you on latrine duty today."

Usopp stopped walking as his jaw dropped open in shock.

Paulie won this round.

* * *

Usopp sulked on his walk back to HQ from Dock 1. Latrine duty sucked. And while he couldn't prove it, he was sure Paulie was persuading the rest of the dock workers to do whatever was in their power to make the job harder for him. He would be having nightmares of that last stall.

Iceburg was going over inventory in Dock 1 that morning and their talk had gone about how Usopp had come to expect of the man. While his face had tightened around the eyes and his ever present calm smile wilted when hearing about the loose lips of one of his workers, he had taken the rest of the news with a calm bearing about him. He voiced his worries about supplies concerning the blockade and ordered Paulie to look into their emergency supply of wood stored away for just such a time. Iceburg's calm demeanor only broke when Paulie explained why Usopp was on latrine duty. With a smile and a wink, Iceburg sent the doomed sniper off to suffer his punishment.

He would get Paulie back. This he swore on Kabuto.

While debating whether or not to lace the blond smoker's bed with itching powder or put ink in his shampoo, Usopp barely noticed when three figures skulked past him, hidden by the long late afternoon shadows. Seeing motion from the corner of his eye, he quickly turned to look only to spot the last of what looked like a man in a jacket and cap turn into an alley. Apparently CP9 was on the move.

In his head, Usopp started floundering. On the one hand, he could continue back to HQ, sticking to the shadows as was his usual routine. In a few hours he could then be on his way to the bar to make pancakes for late-night customers. On the other hand, however, he wanted to observe CP9's suicide run, if only out of morbid curiosity. After spending nearly 48 hours in close proximity with the CP9 members and still did not have his entrails dragging behind him, he was rather sure that his life was not exactly on the line when it came to the assassins. Jabra seemed to want to spear him at any moment, but Kalifa addressed him cordially and Kaku seemed to like to tease. It was only Lucci Usopp wasn't too sure of, and that was only because the man was still unconscious.

Without really thinking about it, Usopp found himself merging back into the crowd of people making their way home, planning to follow as best he could from a distance. He vaguely knew the area he thought CP9 was going to use for their little show, but they could have changed it throughout the day. If they had changed their plans, at least he would be getting a nice walk in.

After crossing a few cannels and passing through various crowds, Usopp eventually made it to the supposed area. By the time he found a bench in a corner, the sun had fully set and the street lights were being lit. A restaurant was nearby and the smell of fresh bread and good food started wafting through the air. Usopp was sorely tempted to get some instead of following the assassins, but he stayed on the bench, waiting.

Minutes turned into a few hours as Usopp waited. A chill started up through his spine from the cold and goose bumps ran up his arms. Just as he was debating the merits of getting back to HQ and catching a quick bite, the unmistakable sound of gunfire rang from a distance.

He was not the only one to have heard it. Heads started poking out from the restaurant window and the now sparse crowd of people turned towards the sound. Concentrating, Usopp waited for another shot so that he could figure out exactly where the sound was coming from. With all of the tall buildings, there was no doubt that the initial sound was easily being echoed making it hard to pinpoint.

As the next crack sounded, Usopp shot up from his seated position and with his head bowed made his way from where the sound seemed to be originating from. The sound was too distant to be anywhere close. He would have to follow the echoes if he wanted to find the source.

It did not take Usopp long to follow the gunshots to their point of origin. Not when he suddenly turned a corner and had to protect himself from a panicked crowd running for cover. At least he knew he had the right place.

Crouching a bit so as to remain hidden by the crowd, he waded through the throng of people and joined those crouched behind a low wall. Usopp's hope was that by hiding with the civilians, he would not stand out. Of course, any nearby officers were probably too busy pursuing CP9 instead of looking for him, but it was never a bad idea to take precaution.

Peeking out from the top of the wall, Usopp again waited. The sound of gunfire wasn't fading, so the party wasn't moving. Did that mean that they had the assassins pinned? Usopp frowned. He couldn't stay ground level. He needed to get higher. Nodding to himself, he slowly started backing away towards the building behind him, his hand already groping his bag for his goggles. He would need them to see.

Standing from his crouch, Usopp swiftly turned into an alley and, after securing his goggles to his head and making sure his hood was up, started scaling one of the emergency ladders to the roof. Once getting to the top, he knew he had made a good decision. The building he had climbed was of medium height which allowed him to see everything below and catch most of what could happen above. Making sure to stay low, Usopp crawled to the edge and looked over.

Jackpot. It looked like his assumption was right. The blond assassin woman was stuck behind a wide pillar with what looked like a bloody leg. Her teammates were being held back by a large group of gunners while others covered her in a near constant barrage. Quickly assessing what had happened, Usopp saw that the other two were on the roof of the building directly above Kalifa. Around the building navy gunners were showering the roof with heavy fire from all sides. They were stuck. The roof also just so happened to be sporting a smoking hole in its side. Bazooka? Quickly reassessing the navy gunners, Usopp spotted a bazooka discarded off to one side and several long crates where more were waiting for use. Usopp's heart raced. If the gunners were any good, they would have used the bazookas to take out Kalifa easily. They would only need a few to take out the pillar and it would be like shooting fish in a barrel. So why hadn't they?

Usopp was moving before he could really processes what he was doing. One second his hands were empty, the next Kabuto was fully assembled and he was ready to fire a pachinko ball at the one most likely to have fired the bazooka. At the last moment, however, he stopped himself.

What was he thinking? If he made this shot, any form of safety, let alone anonymity, went out the proverbial roof. He would be lumping himself in with CP9. The same people that had terrorized his nakama and threatened to kill them all. Did he really want to give up his own wellbeing for these people?

His body made the decision for him when a chunk of the pillar the blond was hiding behind gave way. His hand released the sling and the marine went down clutching his arm with a yell. Deciding to go all in, Usopp reloaded and aimed for the powder containers of the remaining bazookas. If the yell of their fellow gunner had not gotten their attention, the explosion and smoke behind them sure did.

Up above, Kaku and Jabra took advantage of the momentary distraction. Kaku jumped down to retrieve Kalifa while Jabra quickly leapt over to Usopp and grabbed him before the sniper could utter a cry of surprise.

Usopp tried to keep his bearings as the wolf went ground level and started taking seemingly random turns through the back alleyways. Neither uttered a word to the other, both knowing that silence was their friend at the moment. After several dizzying twists and turns, the wolf finally dropped Usopp and whirled to face him with a snarl.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?"

Having landed on his tailbone, the pirate winced a few seconds before responding. "Honestly, I have no idea."

"Well that's damn obvious!" the irate assassin exclaimed as he threw his clawed hands into the air in exasperation.

"I was curious, alright?" Usopp explained as he got to his feet. "I didn't plan on doing…well, that."

"And haven't you ever heard that curiosity killed the cat? Not only did you put yourself in danger, you could have gotten one of us killed too," the wolf explained as he curled his fingers in anger, his voice having deepened into a deep growl. Usopp knew he was in dangerous waters, but he had no idea what to do about it.

"Ya, well, what was I supposed to do? Just let the marines shoot Kalifa?" the sniper tried to argue.

"You weren't supposed to be there in the first place, asshole!" the wolf heaved in further anger.

Usopp lowered his head in shame, conceding to the fact that the Zoan user was right. Curling his fists, the pirate looked back up and stared the assassin in the eyes. While the wolf was right, he should not have gone and followed them, he would not apologize for trying to help Kalifa.

For several minutes, assassin and pirate stared at each other, practically daring the other to look away first. For Jabra, he wanted the kiddo to understand what he had just gotten himself into. For Usopp, he knew that if he looked away that the wolf would not hesitate to kill him. They were alone, just the two of them, and it would be oh so very easy for the Zoan to kill him and claim there had been a complication during their escape.

Finally, Jabra let out a huff and a smirk slowly made its way across his face. "I got'ta say, you've got guts, kiddo. I'll give ya that." Relaxing out of his tense stance and lazily stretching his arms above his head, the wolf turned his back towards the sniper and made his way further down the dark alley they had stopped in. "Come on. Let's head back. I'm sure they're worried I've killed ya by now."

Surprised, Usopp followed without protest.

It took a while, but eventually the pair managed to return to Galley-La HQ without further incident. It was not until they entered the kitchen did the real fight begin.

Quick as lightening, Kalifa rushed towards the pirate and with a resounding smack slapped him, the force of the blow causing Usopp's head to turn and his body to stagger backwards. "Just what did you think you were doing there? You could have put the whole operation in jeopardy."

"Now, Kalifa," Kaku said as he came up behind the steaming blond. "You know you are not supposed to put weight on that leg. Come sit back down, let me finish bandaging you, and then you can kill the pirate, alright?" he murmured as he put pressure on Kalifa's back to guide her to her seat. "As for you," he addressed Usopp after seeing Kalifa off her injured leg, "I'm sure I do not have to tell you what a stupid move that was out there. We were handling it fine."

"Fine?" Usopp interrupted, coming out of his slap induced stupor. "Fine? Kalifa was pinned and injured, and the both of you were stuck on the roof. Even with your speed the gunners were not going to let you move an inch let alone whatever distance you needed to stop them and save her. They had the building surrounded! I'm amazed that you were able to get out of there at all, even when they were distracted. It might have been a very stupid move on my part, but at least I made it so that you came back alive."

"The kiddo is right, you know," Jabra said quiet from behind Usopp. The pirate jumped and moved to the side having forgotten that the wolf was there. "We underestimated Spamdan's resources. Obviously they are a lot more than we originally thought. There were a lot of guns pointed at us and all of them had seastone bullets. We would be dead now if the kiddo hadn't been there. That's a fact."

There was silence as each took in the statement. The surviving members of CP9 would have gone down to one that night if the wayward pirate had not intervened. It was a sobering thought and difficult to swallow.

"Thank you, Usopp," Kalifa quietly offered.

Usopp shrugged. "Don't thank me. I just…reacted. It wasn't a conscious decision or anything," he deflected.

"Regardless, you did save us. We did underestimate Spamdan and for that we would have paid the price," she deflected.

Kaku sighed. "Agreed. Not that I like admitting that we got saved by an amateur pirate."

"The kiddo's got skills though," the wolf stated to his teammates. "Skills that could be useful if we still want to try and go through with our plan."

Kalifa pushed he glasses up her nose. "What are you saying, Jabra?"

"I'm saying we take the kiddo with us. Having a sniper, no matter how green, covering us is better than nothing."

"You cannot be serious," Kaku asked incredulously.

"Dead serious. The kiddo's got guts. He can do it," Jabra insisted. Kaku turned with calculating eyes towards the pirate, trying to find what his teammate seemed to see. Kalifa merely nodded. Having gotten a taste of what the sniper could do first hand, she agreed with the wolf.

As for Usopp, when the conversation started taking a turn he was most assuredly not ready for, he stared at each assassin as they spoke. What the hell is going on now? One moment they were yelling at him, then apologizing, and now want to what? Recruit him? Use him?

"Hmm," Kalifa hummed, bringing Usopp out of his shock. "That means that some of the higher areas could be used instead of staying on ground level. Station him high enough, even the navy would not be able to track him without an expert."

"And if they do have an expert?" Kaku asked.

"Then we make sure we can reach him if need be," Jabar stated with certainty.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Usopp was panicking. "What the hell are you guys talking about? Me? Going with you? Don't I get a say in this?"

The three members of CP9 looked at each other before looking at the pirate and together said, "No."

Usopp wept, but thought it best to not say anything. Not only would it not do any good, the thought of acting as an actual sniper just kind of, sort of, maybe made his heart race in a good way. CP9 was trying to take the heat off of the Galley-La. Anyone wanting to protect the Galley-La were good guys in his book, so he would do it.

He would be CP9's sniper.

If only temporarily.

* * *

And that's a wrap for this chapter! Sorry it took so long to get it out. It was fun to write this, as choppy as I'm sure it is. I'll try and not let this fic go for so long. I've still got a lot to write.

It was brought to my attention the Perona fight really cannot happen without Usopp which goes to show that Usopp doesn't get enough love until he's needed. I have not forgotten about the Perona fight…I just haven't quite figured out how I'm going to address it yet. Negative emotions would be running high with Usopp gone which gives Perona a huge advantage, so that's something to consider too. Any ideas would be great.

I also want to bring your attention to "OP Second Chances" by Nijikawa Satori. This fic is awesome! I highly recommend it. As a side note, it practically summarizes where I wanted to go with my own story. Not exactly, but similar.


End file.
